


Blue Boy

by Spookyjimandtyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also Jenna is a Tyler's roommate, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blue haired josh, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Taco Bell, Tyler plays music, i will try my very best, really not that slow, well I'm trying to make it slow...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyjimandtyler/pseuds/Spookyjimandtyler
Summary: Soooo, this is my second time ATTEMPTING to write.. I think it's a little bit better, but don't expect anything. This will probably be about 5 chapters or... I'm going to write a lot more idk, anyway hopefully you like it..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my second time ATTEMPTING to write.. I think it's a little bit better, but don't expect anything. This will probably be about 5 chapters or... I'm going to write a lot more idk, anyway hopefully you like it..

 

Tyler awoke to the incessant beeping of his alarm. Which for some reason he put across his room so he _had_ to actually get up. He rolled out of his bed with a groan. Turing off his alarm.

He pulled on his black skinny jeans, which he had not washed in about 2 weeks. _No sense in doing it now_ he thought. He grabbed his hoodie and slipped it over head, trying to hurry cause he never gave himself enough time to get ready In the morning. There was class in 10 minutes.

He wanted to skip but because of his great luck, the one class that _actually_ counted attendance was his morning class. He also didn't want to disappoint his parents more than he already had, cause he chose to got to school for his music.

He hopped around trying to get his already tied shoes on. Then grabbed a Red Bull out of his mini-fridge, he was _definitely_ addicted.

* * *

 

Tyler Slouched into his chair, under those ever present fluorescent lights. While the professor rambled on about something he was _sure_ wasn't going to help him be any better.

He looked around the room hoping to see something that could distract him for the professors ramblings, about two rows in front of him was a boy with bright blue hair.

Now, it wasn't that out the ordinary to have dyed hair, _especially at his school_ , he just really liked this boys hair. Well he also liked the boys tattoo that was cascading down the side of his arm, peaking out of his gray shirt. It looked sort of like a tree, he wasn't sure. Though he knew he had to see it closer.

He tried focusing on whatever the fuck the professor was saying, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off the blue boy, especially when the boy glanced of his shoulder, catching Tyler starring.

This caused Tyler to blush a deep shade of Crimson, quickly looking away, intently staring at the board, as if he was actually listening.

Josh chuckled lightly turning back around.

 _Why am I blushing_ Tylerthought, he really did need more sleep.

* * *

Class was almost over, Tyler was pretty sure he had fallen asleep earlier, but he honestly was sure anymore, he was fucking bored.

The professor _finally_ dismissed the class and he slung his backpack over his, which he was not sure why he carried. He had nothing important in it.

* * *

When he finally got back to his apartment, he checked his phone. He had left it there, _Thats what I get for giving myself ten minutes to get ready in the morning,_ he thought. His mom had called him three times, probably to check if was eating. He wasn't really, well if Red Bull and frozen pizza counted, he was.

His roommate Jenna had gone home to visit her family, for a week. She always kept Tyler in check, the've been friends since high school. She made sure he was actually eating real food and always helped him when even he didn't know he needed it.

Jenna was coming back tomorrow and Tyler knew he had to clean up the apartment and maybe buy some actual groceries, so Jenna wouldn't be worried about him.

So that's what he did, he started by washing his jeans and attempting to buy some groceries. _Being an "adult" was hard,_ he thought.

By the time the apartment didn't look like a tornado had gone through it Tyler was _exhausted._ He threw off his hoodie and sweatpants, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 The next morning, Tyler didn't wake to the incessant beeping of his alarm but to sun shining through the shades, he had forgotten to close. He sighed, stretching, his whole body making popping noises, yesterday was the most exercise he done all month and all he did was clean the kitchen.

He reached for his phone, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had another missed call from his mom,  _he really needed to call her today,_ he thought, _So she knows I'm not dead._ There was also a text from a number Tyler had never seen before.

* * *

 

  **Hey, this is Josh**

 _Josh?_ Tyler thought.

  _I'm Tyler, do I know you Josh?_

**I'm pretty sure I sit in front of you, in the class that you always seem to fall asleep in**

_Wait, do you have blue hair? Also... How do you know that I fall sleep in class if you sit in front of me?  
And how did you get my number?_

**Yes! I do have blue hair,** **you snore, Tyler.**

 **I asked my friend Brendon for it, I saw you talking to him a few times and figured he would have it**  

_Okay.. But why did you want my number?_

**Well, I say you staring at me in class, and thought you look absolutely adorable and wanted to see if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime**

**Maybe, grab some Tacos, sweetheart**

Tyler practically choked on the air  
_Was Josh flirting with him_

_Tacos sound great_

**Are you free today?**

_Pretty much, my roommates coming in later, but she can get a ride from the airport_

**We can meet at the Taco Bell on campus at like 7:00?**

_That sounds good_

**Alright, Tyler, see you then**

* * *

 

Tyler was giggling like a small child. He felt better that he had in a long time.

He went to take a shower, his first in about three days, and it felt _good_. He didn't have to hurry this morning, once he spent what was probably an unhealthy amount of time in the shower, letting the hot water wash over him. He got out feeling a lot better.

Once dressed, in his favorite flower button up and his ever present black skinny jeans. Also some fuzzy pink socks because he could. Tyler sat down to make some actually breakfast,  _cause you know he had been an adult and bought groceries._ He had a bagel and some fruit and of course a Red Bull  _He really did need to stop_ he thought.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I promise stuff will actually happen in the next chapter, not that anyone is reading it anyway..... Hope you like it:D

  
Tyler lazed around all day, playing some MarioKart and wishing Jenna was there so that he could beat her. _He really did need to work on his competitiveness_. But he was lonely either way.

He was ready to get out of the house for something other than groceries and his stupid classes. Now, it's not that Tyler didn't have any friends it's just that he never really had a reason to go out with them.

But he did have reason to go out tonight. He had that _date_ with the blue haired boy. _wait was it a date,_  He really didn't know, though he new one thing, he was excited. He was practically tingling.

It was finally about time for Tyler to head to out, after going through about every shirt he had in his closet and just ending up putting on that same floral button up and black skinny jeans. He was ready.

He was nervous. He hadn't been on a date with anyone since ... well he didn't want too think about. He grabbed his keys and wallet, trying to put his nerves behind him. He practically skipped down the stairs and was hit with the crisp night air, as he pushed open the door. Tyler loved the night time. He found a sort of peace in it.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Tyler arrived at the Taco Bell, he saw that familiar blue haired boy standing outside on his phone.

 " _Hey! Josh? Right"_

 **"Yes, Ty! It's ok if I call you Ty right?** , Josh answered.

Tyler was already blushing, he really needed to calm down. But Josh just looked so good. His smile radiated his face causing his eyes to squint, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.  _This boy is ethereal._ The light from the sign lit up his hair and he had this "I want to believe" shirt on. He just couldn't get enough. He was quickly entranced by Josh's beautiful eyes.

 **"Ty, Tyler! You ok, man?** "

" _Ya, sorry just got distracted, and yes you can call me Ty"_

_what was he thinking he never let anyone call him Ty, not even Jenna_

**"I could tell, Ty. How about we get those tacos now"**

Josh opened the door for him and he practically bounced into the "restaurant" if you could call it that. But Tyler just really loved tacos, so this was great!

They both order there food, a Cheesy Gordita, some crunchy tacos, and the Nacho BellGrande, the three main food groups.

**" _Hey, Ty I was thinking we could eat the tacos at my place, I completely understand if not but...."_**

_"That sounds great, Josh!"_  
  
They arrived at Josh's place with in five minutes, they spent the time discussing how there were defiantly aliens and how they _had_ to watch x-files when they got to his place.

Tyler watched as Josh pulled his key out of his pocket, to unlock the door. Allowing Tyler to see that beautiful tattoo Tyler had almost forgotten about.

**"Make yourself at home, Ty, I'll grab us some plates"**

Tyler skipped over to the couch, once seated Tyler was eating, while he had eaten breakfast he hadn't had any thing since and was  _very_ hungry. He had devoured three tacos by the time Josh came into the room with plates.

He chuckled setting down the plates, **"I guess you won't be needing this"**

_"Sorry, I was just hungry"_

**"You're fine sweetheart, how about we watch some x-files"**

Tyler's whole face flushed pink at the nickname

 _"Always up for some Scully and Mulder",_ he replied.

It could have been the chilly walk home, or maybe that fact that Josh had chosen the scariest episode, but Tyler was curcled up in a ball. Watching the tv, by peaking over his knees.

Josh looked over at Tyler who was curled up in a ball, presumably trying to stay warm.

 **"Ty, you can come over here, you know, if your cold"**  

This caused Tyler to blush, for what was probably the millionth time.

 _"Ok",_ Tyler stuttered

He scooted a little closer to Josh, still leaving significant room between them.

He was still cold but now embarrassed.

**"Ty! Come here, I know your cold"**

He scooted so that he was now close to Josh. Josh took is hand and put on Tyler's back allowing him to lay on Josh. He was blushing and felt a lot warmer.

Tyler kept jumping and pulling on Josh's shirt, causing Josh to chuckle lightly and play with Tyler's hair. He giggled at the feeling resting, his head closer to Josh's neck. They talked awhile about what Josh did, and how he worked at the Record Shop on campus. Until Tyler, was just humming in response and closing his eyes.

He was getting very sleepy, the smell of Joshua was putting him to sleep. They talked quietly for a little while longer till he fell asleep laying on Josh. Josh kissed him lightly on the forehead this caused him to sigh happily in his sleep. Josh fell asleep soon after to the feeling of Tyler's soft breath tingling his neck.


End file.
